


Eternal Abyss

by StarrlightCrow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, POV Frisk, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrlightCrow/pseuds/StarrlightCrow
Summary: Synopsis: This is a second person fan-fiction, where the reader is Frisk experiencing a unique spin-off idea of what happens post-genocide run, before another reset takes place.
Warning: Get ready for the guilt tripping... And also, please don't take the guilt tripping too personally! It's all there for atmosphere reasons, and is essential for the plot..!
(In the story, Frisk and Chara are referred in the "they, them" pronouns, so Frisk can include any read of any gender, and to minimize any hate comments referring to the gender pronouns used to refer Frisk and Chara. If I make any mistakes with pronouns in future cases, please no hate! Just inform me nicely, and I'll fix my editorial mistakes. Of course, I'm opened to any gender interpretation by reader! I'm just trying to stay on the safe side...)





	1. Teaser


    Have you always wondered what happens to a monster's soul when it perishes?
    I doubt you did, after all, once a monster dies.... Their soul "Ceases to Exist."
    
    But what if I told you there was more to this emptiness in the Void?
    That there was a place a monster's soul goes after death?
    
    I guess that may lighten your spirits....
    But I'll tell you it's not at all like some happy ending, nor is it great....
    
    It's a lot like what you have already expected... But at the same time different.
    
    It's more complex then what all of us already know.... And it's probably far off from what we may have imagined.
    
    But are you willing to find out what this Hellish Heaven really is?
    
    Or are you still the fool with zero regrets on what you have done?
    Just answer!
    
    You open your eyes, surrounded by the Darkness around you, with no memories of what happened in your past.
    
    All you know is who you are, and why you are here, your stomach swerved at the thought. You have no idea where you are.... But for a fact, all you could feel right now was your sins crawling on your back.


	2. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's the end, Partner.... ERASE or DON'T ERASE??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I put the link down of "Chapter 1" in my Wattpad version??  
> (When I say "Chapter 1" I mean "Chapter 2" on Archive...)  
> :/ Maybe I shouldn't... 'Cause if I write a smut here, my friends will know it was me who wrote it... (/*//*/)

Chara smiled, their back towards you, "I'm very proud of you." Gripping their own shoulders, they turned, "You were such a such a great partner! But could you spare me one last moment, one last answer?"

You nod, still in a trance. "Good," Chara replied mischievously. "Now this question is quite simple... Erase? Or don't Erase?"

"What?!" You exclaimed in slight shock, "Erase what? That makes no sense!"

Chara smirked, "I'm obviously talking about this world! Come on, Frisk! We already cleared the whole underground.... Why not take it all to the surface?" Chara then repeats, "Erase or don't Erase?"

You looked down at your shoes and what you think is a bloody knife in your hand. Chara was right, you already erased the whole underground, so why not erase everything? You were hesitant to raise your hand above that button. Wouldn't that mean losing all of your sanity? It's not like you haven't done so already, even though you are in sync with yourself now... Pulling your head up, about to press, you froze, noticing the fool you truly were inside. You felt stupid for killing the monsters that you could have befriended. You felt guilty, and depressed, because of your idiotic decisions. Clenching the knife, your hand starts to tremble as it retreats from the big ERASE in front of you.

You start to think about things that could have happened if you went on a more pacifist path. You could have got to see the Skeleton Brothers' house, or have gone cooking with Undyne, and possibly hook Undyne and Alphys up, because you knew that there was potential for them as a couple.... The cuteness of them being paired up together is probably off the charts, you silently giggle to yourself.

But now, what you currently done... You shiver as your sins crawl on your back.... _What have I done,_ you thought looking at your knife stained in red. _This wasn't right, what I did wasn't right!_

Deep down, in your heart... It wasn't yet fully tainted by Chara's Will, you now know that for a fact now. Tears start to overflow. Why Erase? Why do I have to Erase this world? Why did I Erase the underground? Why did I even part take in all this killing in the first place?

At that time, you were blind. The first monster you killed made you feel refreshed and free-- as if some burden was finally getting of your shoulders. This got addicting, and you couldn't stop. You liked the feeling of your adrenaline pumping, and the quick relief afterwards.... You seemed to also, at the time, feel powerful, even though you physically didn't change. Just overpowering one individual monster made you felt like you could do anything. And now looking back, all you could do was just shiver as another tear ran down bruised cheek Sans gave you a little earlier. You can't deny that you were tempted to spare him when he showed a sign of mercy. Maybe things would have been a bit better if only you'd have excepted it. But during the time in battle, you instinctively felt that he would only commit a sly move that would later haunt you, and that forgiveness was now unimaginable, as for you already crossed the line...

You make eye contact with Chara. They flinched as they started to loose patients, but still quiet, trying their best to wait for your answer. You figured if you stalled any longer, Chara might get mad, so you go back looking directly at you choices. ERASE or DON'T ERASE was written on these two buttons in capital letters. What would Chara do to you if you chose do not Erase?  
Or should you just go along with it and just Erase? You felt your determination slipping away from you as put your hand over the DON'T ERASE. You had this weird feeling that either way, your going to die... You already served your purpose as their pawn, you're not needed anymore.  Because of this, you choose to go with what you truly feel, since you know your last moments are near...

You slam your hand down on the button, which quickly disbursed into glitter-like shambles, and disappeared with the heat of your touch. You felt cold, and almost corpse-like as you stiffened. Chara looked at you, angry and disappointed, last fuse broken. They opened their mouth, tone in disgust, "You really are an IDIOT!" The echoes of the insult made you quiver, as you stand still like a statue. Chara laughed hysterically, shaking their head side to side. They looked up at you with bloody tears and a devilish grin, snickering to their hearts content. "Oh! Didn't you know?" Chara continued their fuss of giggling and laughter, then ended with a sudden halt, their gaze pierced into yours, and it seem time itself all together almost came to a complete stop. "That you were never the one in control..." Chara's smile went ear to ear, and in a blink of an eye, they were right next to you, grabbing your hand that still carried the knife, and restraining both of your arms behind you. In a quick movement, they took the knife, and jabbed you in the throat. You squirmed as they let go, having you fall on the floor beside them. The last thing you saw was their satisfied face, as you were consumed by the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nevermind... I'm linking it anyway! Lol...
> 
> "Chaper 1- The End" on my Wattpad:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/197558440-eternal-abyss-the-end
> 
> (I only decided to link it, 'cause when I first posted it there, I put an image with the chapter to set the mood.)


	3. Damp Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Teaser.... It's Back....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The teaser chapter is here to make a mini reappearance..! And probably.... Last... Reappearance... But... Who cares?
> 
>  
> 
> "Chapter 2: Damp Darkness" Wattpad Link:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/265043003-eternal-abyss-damp-darkness
> 
> (It's posted here for the exact same reason said in the chapter before...)

_Have you always wondered what happens to a monster's soul when it perishes?_   
_I doubt you did, after all, once a monster dies.... Their soul "Ceases to Exist."_

_But what if I told you there was more to this emptiness in the Void?_   
_That there was a place a monster's soul goes after death?_

_I guess that may lighten your spirits...._   
_But I'll tell you it's not at all like some happy ending, nor is it great...._

_It's a lot like what you have already expected... But at the same time different._

_It's more complex then what all of us already know.... And it's probably far off from what we may have imagined._

_But are you willing to find out what this Hellish Heaven really is?_

_Or are you still the fool with zero regrets on what you have done?_   
_Just answer!_

You awaken with the sudden need to cough, quickly opening your own eyes yet to only seeing nothing but an eerie darkness that surrounds you. You don't seem to remember much of anything; with almost no memories of what happened in your past.

All you know is who you are, and why you are here, your stomach swerved at the thought. You have no idea where you are.... But for a fact, all you could feel right now was your sins crawling on your back.

You slowly raise your body upward, deciding to get a better look around at your surroundings, but you regret it as soon as you turn your head 90 degrees in both directions... The only things that surrounds you seemed be an endless black horizon-sky, which was empty, humid, and cold.

The air around you was damp, and a little suffocating to your lungs; their seem to be no entrance or exit, so you decide to wander. It was hard to feel your way around, the attempt of doing so would do nothing for you benefit anyway, but just be a waste of time. What time is it anyway? You give up on finding the answer to that straight away, since everything was now nothing but hopelessness.

_"Heeeellllooooo....??"_ You here an echo of a voice... You weren't sure on what it was, and if it was just a hallucination, so you didn't dare to answer. _"Child? You're a child, right?"_

Ignore... That's nothing but your head making up words and phrases... Yeah, you're just thinking too much, that's probably why.

_"You are wearing a strip sweater after all, right? Heeelllllooooo??"_ The echo continues.

"Ugh!!" You plug your ears with your index fingers, shutting your eyes tightly, but doing so didn't even make a difference.

_"My Child? Hello...?"_ All of a sudden, the voice sounded familiar.... This echo, was it Ms.Tori's voice? Tori.... You can't quite put your finger on it... But you continue the hesitation to answer her _. "Don't be afraid, my child... I am Toriel, caretaker of---- It wasn't you I was protecting, it was them...."_

Like a sudden hang-up of one of those old-fashioned wall-phones, it chopped off her words quickly, leaving a long high-pitched beep. A headache started to flow into your skull, as you collapse on the solid cement-like grown, literally sinking into it as if it were just a liquid.

You gasp and open your eyes, back where you first arrived, but you truly weren't sure. After all, this whole dimension looked the same in every direction, no matter where you'd go. You don't know how long, but it already feels like ages, even though you got stranded here just recently. But maybe it has actually been years? You look down at your body, nothing has changed, so that's probably not the reason... Unless this Abyss doesn't have its own natural time flow...?

"You look frustrated." A strange man's voice stated as it startled your bones.  
You turn, to find a friendly looking yet creepy smile and dark pit like eyes staring deep into yours. The man was bald, with a skeleton skull shaped head, that had two cracks/scares, wrapped in a dark cloak, just a little bit lighter than the darkness already surrounding you and him. The expression on his face though secretly frightened you, since it looks like it's been plastered that way for centuries.

"My Gosh!!! You startled me..."

"Sorry, that really wasn't my intent.... But I couldn't help but wonder what brings you here?"

"What do you mean? To be honest, I truly don't know where the heck I am, so I wouldn't know where to start answering your question..."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing, but before that... You're human, right?"

You don't fully know why he is asking about the obvious, but you answer anyway.... "Yeeesssss...?"

"You see, humans have never really came here before.... It's supposed to be impossible for them to end up here after all, but for some reason, here you are..." He pauses trying to catch his train of thought... "Gosh, darn...! Anywho... How does it feel to be a rule breaker of science?"

"Wait... I'm the first ever human to end up here? And humans aren't supposed to even come to this place? Plus when was there science involved...?!"

"Sorry, the science part was an attempt of a stupid joke... But yes... This has never happened before."

"Why is that? What is this place??" For some reason, enthusiasm starts to take over your depressed body. "Wow... It feels like such a privilege to be the first one to end up here."

After the comment you made, the man stares at you with disapproval and a hint of pity. He kinda looked a little angered about, especially with the sudden change of facial expression. "Well, I thought we only agreed I'd answer one of your question..."

"What?!" You holler in disappointment... The you realize he is right, and you attempt on taking a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry... I just really need some explanation about what's going on... I'm completely lost in everything that has and is happening."

"That's just a side-affect from entering here... Don't worry about it... Now as you excuse me---"

"Wait!" You yell, grabbing his cloak with overflowing realization. "You're sly... I was the only one truly answering asked questions. You asked me if I was human, and started rambling on about something not as important but I would have asked later just to get away.... Am I right? I never got an answer for questions I asked straight from my mouth, so loop hole for you!"

The man stood there confused, trying to process everything you said.... Maybe you were too quick to assume, or that really wasn't what he was trying to do but just kinda happened anyway. "Hmm, you're right.... When you think of it that way, then I actually never answered that one question... But out of all honesty, I wasn't doing that on purpose. Heck, even the one question thing was a tease..."

"Really?"

"Well yes, really.... Ya'see, I didn't end up here the same way as the rest of my kind, and figuring out what was happening for myself took almost forever since I was basically alone. You could say I've been in your position before, though I don't really know your background...."

You nod, as you understood all of his words. He wants to help inform you with the information he knows about this place already because he didn't have that when he first came here... Just imagining how he felt made you pity the idea... You feel quite lucky that you've found him, (or more like he found you.) "I didn't quite catch a name..."

"My name? Wow... This is a little refreshing since I haven't introduced myself in ages.... I'm Dr. WD Gaster, but you could just call me Gaster."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Mini Author's Note:
> 
> This chapter came out a little up-beat and happy in the end which I wasn't really intending... But hey, I guess it's fine to add a bit of humor, since most of the story is pretty depressing.
> 
> (Of course you guys wouldn't know since I didn't officially write it all down for you to read yet.... I'm still in that process obviously.)
> 
> Anyway... I hope you guys liked it! I mean, it'd finally starting to get into the official beginning of the story since the first chapter- Subtracting the Teaser Chapter- was kinda "Prologish"...


End file.
